1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robotics, and particularly, to a palletizing robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial robots are widely used in various applications to greatly reduce the burden of factory workers. An industrial robot such as a palletizing robot, is used to stack objects for transport or storage.
A palletizing robot includes a rotary base, a lifting frame, an extensible mechanical arm, an end-effector, and a counterweight. The lifting frame is fixed on the rotary base. The extensible mechanical arm is slidably connected to the lifting frame. The end-effector and the counterweight are fixed on opposite ends of the extensible mechanical arm. An extension of the extensible mechanical arm is controlled by a controller. When the end-effector clamps an object, the object can be moved to any position in a three dimensional space depending on the rotation of the rotary base, and the sliding position and the extension of the extensible mechanical arm. However, when the extension of the extensible mechanical arm or the weight of the objects is changed, the counterweight is not in balance. Thus, balance performance of the palletizing robot is lower because of the bending moment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.